


The Morning After

by starvonnie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, idk how to tag this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: Megatron was still there in the morning.  But why?  Everyone before him had always left.  Why was he still here?





	

Rodimus awoke to a gentle kiss on his cheek.  Yawning and stretching, he rolled over into someone's arms.  Wait... that wasn't right.

Opening his optics, Rodimus found a wall of grey.  He looked up, confused, to see Megatron smiling down at him.

"Good morning, Rodimus.  Did you sleep well?"

He had... stayed?  No one ever stayed.

"Yeah..."  Rodimus pulled his arms in close to his frame, snuggling closer.  "Do I have to get up yet?"

Megatron chuckled.  "No, not just yet."

"Good.  I wanna stay in this dream a little longer," Rodimus said blearily.

"What were you dreaming about?"  Megatron subconsciously stroked his back.  It felt really nice.  This really must be a dream.  It was all too perfect, and he knew that Megatron didn't want him for anything other than his frame.  No one ever did.

"This.  This is the dream," Rodimus told him.  "You being here.  It's too good to be true."

"What?  Rodimus, I can assure you that this is real."  Megatron stopped the stroking.  "Should I leave?"

"No!"  Rodimus grabbed his shoulders, then just as quickly released them, drawing his hands together and wringing them nervously.  "No.  Please.  Stay with me."

"Did you... think I would leave?"

"... Yes."

"Rodimus, I..."

"No, no, it's cool.  It's not like I expected anything out of this.  Just a one-time thing, yeah?  Yeah.  You can leave, if you want.  Don't want to keep you prisoner or anything."  Rodimus gave a half-sparked laugh, but it faded quickly.  He avoided Megatron's gaze.

Silence stretched between them.  Rodimus steeled himself for when Megatron actually pulled away and left.  Primus, he was an idiot for doing this with him.  Bridge duty would be so awkward now.  All because he'd had this stupid hope that maybe _this time_ a one-night stand would lead to a relationship.  How many times did he need to make this mistake before it sunk in?

Megatron retrieved a datapad from his subspace.  He hesitated a moment before he handed it to Rodimus.

"What's this?" Rodimus asked.

"It's... a poem.  I wrote it for you.  Well, it's more about you than _for_ you.  I never imagined you would actually read it.  And you don't have to.  But I just want you to know that you mean more to me than your frame alone.  I admit this was perhaps not the best way to go about getting your attention.  I should have held you off but I gave into temptation."  His hand started on Rodimus' back once more.  "Would you like to cuddle with me for a bit longer?"

"Wait, so... you want to?" Rodimus couldn't help but look confused.

Megatron's optics darkened with sadness.  "Who hurt you?"

"What?  No one.  I just... don't get it?  You got what you wanted, so why are you still here?"

Megatron blinked a few times.  "What I want is you, Rodimus."  He nodded towards the data pad.  "Read it.  I hope it will explain things to you."

Still looking confused, Rodimus did as he was told.  He was surprised to find that the poem was actually pretty good.  But all it did was confuse him more.  This was a poem about the Sun.

"What does this have to do with me?" Rodimus asked.

Megatron gave a little sigh, but it ended on a smile.  "You are the Sun, Rodimus."

"I... what?"

"It's a metaphor.  Rodimus, you brighten any room you walk into.  You are a constant on this ship.  Always rising when the crew needs you the most.  You're...  I'm sorry, this is too much isn't it?"  Megatron was _blushing_.  Like, full-on red-faced _blushing_.  Rodimus would have poked fun at him if his face weren't as crimson.

"Wait, so, you... actually like me?"

"Why else would I be here?" Megatron said, as if it was obvious.

"I dunno?  I woke up too early and you didn't get a chance to slip out?"  Rodimus read the first couple lines of the poem again.  There was no way something so beautiful could be about him.

Taking the datapad away from him, Megatron placed it on the berthside table.  Then he put a hand to Rodimus' face, drawing close to him.  "May I kiss you?" he asked, lips just microns from Rodimus'.

Rodimus nodded.  He didn't trust his voicebox to do anything but spit static at that point.  He kept his optics open while Megatron's closed.  He was afraid if he closed them that this would turn out to be just a dream, and those soft lips on his would fade away to nonexistence.  This was all too perfect.  And the hand on his cheek... Rodimus would never admit it but he'd always wanted to be kissed like that.  With someone holding his face close so that he couldn't get away.  Like someone wanted him that close. 

When Megatron stopped kissing him, his face stayed close.  His optics only half-opened, just looking at Rodimus.  It made him feel so special.  He hadn't realized how much he wanted to feel this way.

"I thoroughly enjoy your company, Rodimus.  In whatever way you'll have me."

Rodimus shook his helm.  "Bots just frag me.  That's what I'm good for."

"You are worth so much more than that, Rodimus.  I can't believe anyone let your feel this way."  Megatron kissed his forehelm and then tilted his chin up so that he was looking at him.  "I will continue to kiss you until you realize that I care for you, and after that I will kiss you simply because I want to."

"So... does that mean I can have another kiss?"  Rodimus watched his lips.  Saw them quirk up in a smile.  Watched them as they formed the words.

"Of course."

This time, Rodimus closed his optics.  Allowed himself to completely absorb himself in the kiss, and kept his fears at bay for as long as he could.  But eventually, he had to face them.  Fortunately, when he opened his optics, he found Megatron still there.  Still smiling at him.  Still holding him. 

"After our shift, may I take you out for a drink?" Megatron asked, and Rodimus had to stop himself from squealing with happiness.

He couldn't stop himself from smiling, though.  So much that it hurt his face.

"Yes!"  Rodimus snuggled closer to him, allowing himself to finally enjoy this warm morning.  After perhaps a minute of blissful silence, he asked, "I still don't have to get up yet, right?"

Megatron chuckled.  "No, Rodimus.  We still have time."

"Good."  Rodimus nuzzled into his neck.  "I wanna stay like this as long as possible."

Chuckling again, Megatron murmured, "I'll be right here with you."


End file.
